Consequences
by EllieOneill
Summary: Looking at the aftermath of each episode and its effects on the characters. At least 1 paragraph for each main characters pov.
1. Children of the Gods

Season one.

Children of the Gods.

Daniel

Daniel lay back on his Infirmary bed, eye's closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His glasses held loosely in his hand.

"Doctor Jackson?" Doctor Warner called "You're right to leave."

"Thanks." Daniel said pulling himself out of the bed.

"You should try to get some sleep." Doctor Warner said "And Doctor Mackenzie is available if you should want to talk."

"Right." Daniel mumbled as he walked out of the infirmary. He headed into base quarters and sat at a desk. He pulled a note book and a pen towards him. He opened the book and stared at the page in front of him. His eyes blurred as tears began to flood down his cheeks. How could I have been so stupid? He thought. If I had just left the Gate alone. If I had just left it alone Share would be safe. We'd be at home. Together, trying for that family we were talking about. Why didn't I just leave the gate alone?

Daniel pushed the now wet note book away and got up. He left his quarters and headed for Mackenzie's office.

Teal'c

Teal'c sat silently in his new outfit, his hands and feet in chains. Not thick chain's, he could actually probably escape them if he wanted to. But he wanted to earn these peoples trust. And he trusted O'Neill. He wasn't sure why but he was sure that if he could just help these people, they could be the difference between his people remaining enslaved, or becoming free of the false gods. So he sat. He waited. Patiently. As these people decided his fate.

O'Neill

Jack stood in that oh so cold shower. Water trickling down his back. He turned it off and stepped out to grab his towel, glad that the cold water had eased what his very inappropriate thoughts had caused him.

And now that he was thinking about her again it was back.

"Dammit O'Neill. Seriously." Jack muttered berating himself. After all that had happened. With Share and Skara being taken as hosts by those damn things. Escaping by the skin of their teeth with those refugees.

But he couldn't help it. She was hot. As she strode into the briefing room, giving him a new and very strong appreciation for dress blues. Damn. No one looked good in dress blues. Except her. She looked amazing. Those eyes.

And then she had put him in his place. Very smoothly too, and Kawalsky and Fareadi to. Even that unintelligible sciencey crap made her look hot.

Jack dumped the towel and climbed back into the shower.

Carter

Sam sat at the computer typing up her report on one monitor while on a second she pulled up the file on her C.O. Not the one Hammond had sent her. The unrestricted one from the classified files in the pentagon computer files.

If anyone found out Sam had hacked the pentagon she'd be screwed but she had to know all she could about this guy. He seemed alright and so far she was happy to serve with him. But some of his comments….

And she wasn't sure of herself with him. Which never happened and unnerved her. A lot. His unrestricted file sent out no red flags. If anything it gave her more respect for him. She'd have to work hard to earn his respect but in the air force she really didn't expect anything else. At least she had something fun to look at while she proved herself. His very pinchable ass came to the forefront of her mind and she smiled until she remembered she was picturing her C.O's ass. Her C.O's ass, as in off limits. Sam shook her head and continued to type up her report.


	2. The Enemy Within

The Enemy Within

O'Neill

Jack stood at the base of the ramp as the service men pushed the mahogany box, covered with a neat American flag. His face was expressionless as he waited, his memorial speech now crumpled in his hand.

He couldn't believe Charlie was gone. He had been fine. He was smiling and joking and he was himself. How had he not seen it? How had he not known that the snake had taken control of his friend? That it was the snake who was joking and laughing with Jack and his team and not the man himself?

"Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond prompted gently. "I'd like you to attend a briefing this afternoon with the new chief medical officer Doctor Frasier."

"What for Sir?" Jack asked, genuinely confused. He wasn't a doctor after all.

"I think you may have some unique insights that the doctor can use." Hammond answered "I'd also like you to arrange a time with your team for a briefing to P3X 575."

"Yes sir." Jack replied quietly. His friend maybe gone, but life goes on.

Carter

Sam waited in the infirmary for the test results on her head to come back. She had been thrown around a bit the last couple of days and the new Chief Medical Officer was a bit of a mother hen.

"Alright" Janet Frasier announced to which Sam thought finally.

"You're free to go." Janet said "But you're scheduled for a ct scan in the morning just to be sure you are parasitically infested with a goa'uld."

"I suppose you have to test everyone now. Since the one in Kawalsky was able to pass off as Kawalsky." Sam said.

"We have to be sure." Janet said with a sad smile.

"It'll be better than always worrying that someone isn't who we think they are and getting paranoid over every little thing." Sam said

"True." Smiled Janet. "Anyway check back in the morning at 08:00"

"Sure." Sam smiled and left the infirmary.

Daniel

"What'd you do, rob a book store?" Jack asked Daniel as he dodged the fifth big heavy crate being wheeled into the room by Sargent Siler.

"Ha, ha" Daniel said absently not looking up the long list of books he had, had shipped from storage into his new office. Daniel ticked off a few more books and pulled them out of the box to push neatly into the shelves of his new office. "Hammond said I could ship some of my reference materials here, so if we run into some of those ancient cultures Teal'c told us about we can be prepared."

"This is only some of your materials?" Jack exclaimed.

"Well you don't want to go out there unprepared do you?" Daniel replied smoothly "I mean who knows how many people are out there, how cultures and civilizations we could run into. I might need all this. Besides it's not even a quarter of what I have."

"You mean you have more than this?" Jack exclaimed.

"What brings you by anyway?" Daniel asked putting down his list for a moment and reaching for his coffee mug. They made good strong coffee here, but it tasted like crap. Maybe he should invest in a good coffee pot Daniel thought.

"Briefing, P3X 575, tomorrow at 14:00" Jack said simply.

"Ah" Daniel replied. "That's one o'clock right? Afternoon?"

"Two o'clock." Jack answered "Don't be late. And he left.

Daniel walked out carrying his coffee mug down the hall to the commissary.

Teal'c

Teal'c looked at his new quarters in amazement. They were far from the luxurious home he had been given by Apophis but this was better. Here he wasn't a slave to a false God. Here he was free. He only wished he could have brought his Wife and Son here.

"Are you settling in alright Teal'c?" Sam smiled from the door.

Teal'c bowed to her slightly. Teal'c was very confused by the people of this world but Sam fighting in the chamber of the Gods had confused him most of all. As well as her resistance when Major Kawalsky had taken her hostage.

Why was a woman serving on a team that may face battle? But he had in fact been pleasantly surprised by her. She was an able soldier from what he had seen despite the inherent weakness of her gender. And she was strong. Not physically, at least not compared to the Jaffa, but mentally and emotionally. She took everything in stride and adapted well.

"Is there something I can do for you Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could do anything for you. To make you feel more at home." Sam smiled.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow but decided not to assume anything. He did not know the courting procedure of this world. She may just be being friendly.

"I could get some flowers for your quarters or" Sam looked at him for a minute "I should just leave you alone" She decided aloud.

"Am I aloud a candle?" Teal'c asked just before Sam could leave.

"Oh" Sam replied "Well it could be a fire hazard but I can ask General Hammond for you if you'd like?"

"That would be most appreciated Captain Carter Thank you." Teal'c smiled slightly.

Sam nodded, smiling and backed slowly out of Teal'cs room. Teal'c cocked and eyebrow as she gently closed the door behind her. Yep Captain Carter definitely confused him.


	3. P3X575

P3X 575

Carter

Holy Hannah Sam was embarrassed. And thankful. Once she had drunk that stuff, which tasted revolting by the way, she had climbed up onto the community dining table and proceeded to do a strip tease.

Sam couldn't remember anything after that. However Daniel had told her Jack had pulled her unceremoniously from the table, shoved his jacket onto her and carried her over his shoulder home through the stargate where she apparently purged her system on General Hammond's shoes. She had woken up in the infirmary the next day with one hell of a hangover and a solemn Teal'c who held a large plate of bacon, sausage, hash brown, fried rice and eggs with a note from Jack "Eat it all, you'll feel much better". Sam had wolfed down the breakfast before remembering to thank Teal'c and asking what the hell was going on and then blushing as what little of her memory of the previous night had trickled into her consciousness. She was surprised she had managed to remain on the SG1 after her performance.

Now she was simply hiding in her lab, playing with a new toy brought back by SG3 and eating blue Jello.

O'Neill

Jack thought he could probably stand in this oh so cold shower for another few days and it wouldn't help, so he climbed out. He had left the base fairly quickly once he had gotten Sam to the infirmary and had a private debrief with Hammond. He didn't want to embarrass Sam further. But of course Daniel had called this morning telling him he needed to talk to Sam. Apparently she was so embarrassed she refused to leave her lab except to get food, which she took back to her lab, or to use the facilities.

Jack sighed. He so did not want this conversation. But he picked up his phone and called her

"Carter?" Sam answered after the second dial.

"Hey Carter. How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Ah I'm good sir. And you?" Sam replied. Jack could practically hear her blush.

"Look Carter, I'm not all that good at this stuff so" Jack took a deep breath and barrelled out "I know how you're feeling but you really have no reason to be embarrassed. We all do stupid things when we're drunk and yours wasn't even that bad. So how about leaving your lab?"

"Um," Sam replied "I'm sorry Sir, what?"

"Don't be embarrassed and leave your lab" Jack said "Trust me I've done far worse than you did when drunk."

"Sir I tried to…" Sam started. Jack interrupted, the last thing he need was for a recount of the last mission.

"I know Carter. But I promise know one outside of SG1, Hammond and Frasier know anything. And like I said I've done worse."

"Okay Sir. Thank you Sir." Sam replied

"All good Carter." Jack smiled "Now get out of that lab."

"Yes Sir." Sam hung up the phone.

Daniel

Daniel stopped just outside Sam's office, not wanting to interrupt while she was on the phone. He waited, listening absently for a second before he heard a very confidant "Yes Sir" from Sam. He looked arounds the door to see Sam smiling slightly at the phone as she placed the receiver back into its cradle.

Daniel was glad Jack had talked to her. He swaggered around the corner his hands in his pockets as if just arriving and smiled widely.

"Wanna get lunch?" Daniel asked.

"Sure why not?" Smiled Sam. Daniel walked Sam out into the corridor.

Teal'c

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated, standing in the doorway to Daniel's office. They had just come from lunch in the mess with Sam. Teal'c needed to aske Daniel a question. He was confused as to why Sam was embarrassed by what had happened on P3X 575. After all they are all adults. O'Neill's reaction he understood, O'Neill was obviously attracted to Sam, and therefore did wanted to stake a claim, although why he hadn't stayed to talk to the Captain made no sense.

"What's up Teal'c?" Daniel asked, finally looking up from the latest manuscript they had discovered on P3X 595. He went to take a sip of coffee

"I wish to enquire as to why O'Neill and Captain Carter have refrained from claiming each other as mates." Teal'c asked easily. Daniel sprayed his coffee over the table.

"What? Why? Why would they claim each other as mates?" Daniel asked.

"They are attracted to one another are they not?" Teal'c asked.

"Ah, well, yes they may be attracted to each other, but I don't think they like each other that much?" Daniel said not really sure of what he was saying. "But even if they wanted to start dating they can't. American military has rules against fraternising among ranks. For several reasons."

"Of what reasons do you speak Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c enquired.

"Oh, well, it would be easy for the higher rank to abuse their power to take advantage of the lower ranks, also some people might use such a relationship to gain favours, even promotions, which they don't deserve." Daniel explained.

"I see" Teal'c replied. And he did. Having never had women in a field of combat among Jaffa he understood why he hadn't thought of this, but realised it made sense to have rules like this if women were to effectively serve in combat with men. "Thank you Daniel Jackson."

"You're welcome." Daniel smiled, shaking his head as Teal'c turned and walked back into the corridor.


End file.
